The present invention relates to a parallel data transferring and processing circuit and more particularly to a circuit which minimizes the number of necessary channels and makes the remote data transfer feasible by reconstruction of parallel data after serial transfer of parallel data through a single channel.
In the past a custom integrated circuit (IC) MN6124 produced by MATSUSHITA corporation has been used for digital serial data processing between a video camera and a remote controller. This IC has an advantage that a single channel is used, but only digital data processing is possible. Thus, analog data processing is impossible and so additional peripheral circuits for analog data processing become, complex.
On the other hand, custom IC's such as M46015 and TP4508 used widely in the recent years can process both digital data and analog data, but have a problem that two channels must be prepared to process separately data and control signals. Thus, it is difficult to achieve analog and digital signal processing and single channel transfer simultaneously.